


Sanowich

by TweakerWolf (Frostbyte)



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hentai, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Sano is a sub, Threesome - M/M/M, probably ooc but liberties had to be taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbyte/pseuds/TweakerWolf
Summary: Strade gets an invitation from Sano to come play, and he's all too eager to go. Rire just happened to drop by and sees that Strade is heading somewhere. When Strade reveals the truth, that there is another 'hobbyist' nearby, well Rire just has to come along! It isn't long before Strade and Rire overpower Sano and have their way with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is inspired by these two pictures ([link 1](http://darqx.tumblr.com/post/149847386650/awww-thats-mean-anon-why-cant-they-all-just-get) and [link 2](http://electricpuke.tumblr.com/post/149819365067) second one is very NSFW).  
> Sano has an arrangement with Strade that involves domination but Rire is an intruder on the scene. Rire uses his 'charm' on Sano just a bit, Sano doesn't really fight it too much but still tagging it as dubious consent.

Strade double checked his bag of goodies, not wanting to forget anything. It was rare that Sano invited him over to play with his toys and he didn't want to be late. "Ren, be good, I'll only be gone a few hours," he called out. Then he was out the door, not even waiting for Ren to respond, knowing that the Fox would behave himself. He had just finished locking the door when a tentacle wrapped around his neck.

"Hello again Strade, where are we off to?" Rire asked.

"Get off me!" he snarled. He didn't fight against the tentacles though, he knew Rire enjoyed it. It only meant that his hands got pinned as well and that was the last thing that Strade wanted.

"Now, now Strade, that wasn't what we agreed upon. I leave you alone because you bring me interesting playthings sometimes. Since you're Human, you're a great judge of character, you understand victims in a way I do not."

"You also threatened to kill Ren if I didn't help you!"

Rire shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not my fault you have such an obvious weak spot. Now, back to the original question: where are you going?"

"To a friend's place to-"

"Strade, you don't have _friends_ ," Rire interrupted, tentacle squeezing tighter.

"He's someone like us…"

"You've been holding out on me?!"

Strade grinned as the Demon released him and spun him around. "It never really came up- it's been ages since he's even contacted me. Besides, I don't want you to kill him…"

"Strade, if he proves to be fun like you then I won't kill him. Tell me more about this friend."

Of course he didn't want to but it wasn't like he could brush the Demon King off, Rire was powerful and knew how to get his way. "Fine, in the car, I don't want to be late, I'll explain on the way."

Rire followed Strade to his car, sitting silently so his companion would start talking. Strade loved to talk so he didn't have to wait long.

"So, the guy I'm going to meet is named Sano, he's a mob doctor but in his spare time he… studies anatomy," he revealed with a grin. "He's twisted in his own way but a lot of what he does is for study, he isn't sadistic like us."

"You mean he doesn't do this for fun?"

Strade shook his head, "No, hardly. I mean, I've seen him take pleasure in hurting the people in his lab but that isn't his main goal. Probably why he doesn't invite me over often, since I prefer to hear screams."

"How interesting…" He couldn't wait to meet this doctor. "Let's keep this as a surprise for Sano shall we?"

Strade drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, not sure if he should be completely upfront with his companion. His arrangement with Sano wasn't only about the toys… but Strade hated to share! If he told Rire the truth then he'd probably want to take Sano for a run. But if he didn't tell him and he figured out the truth it would be worse. "Okay, one thing I gotta tell you. Sano and I have this… thing." His companion said nothing, just raised a brow. "Most of the time he watches as I play with his victims, they are at the end of their rope and he doesn't mind that I finish them off. Then, I turn my attention on him- nothing too drastic of course… Sano has this dangerous aura about him, I know better than to push too far-"

"But he does let you dominate him?"

Another nod. "I think he needs to be the one at someone else's mercy sometimes." It was something that Strade was more than happy to help with. Of course it was disappointing that he had to rein himself in so much but the excitement of Sano's lab was worth it. Plus, like he'd told Rire, there was something about the guy that set him on edge. Strade had plenty of experience at picking prey out from a crowd and Sano wasn't prey- he just liked to act like it sometimes.

"I think the two of us can help Sano feel right at home then, you remember how good I am at controlling others."

"Yea, I remember," Strade grumbled. Hopefully Sano wouldn't be too upset and cut off their agreement. The bigger unknown was Rire- he'd better not go overboard and kill him! Nothing to do but wait and see though, it was too late to talk the Demon King out of accompanying him.

*Sano's House*

Strade parked down the street, in his 'designated' spot that Sano told him to use. "Alright, we're going to cut through this backyard and into an alleyway, then go up to the backdoor."

"Wow, he really is careful isn't he?"

"He's a mob doctor, he can't have people spying on his clients, or his friends. The fewer people that are seen going into the house the better. This house is empty, they bought it and use it as a front."

Rire nodded in appreciation, Humans could be innovative at times. He followed Strade through the side gate and then disappeared. He wanted to observe Strade and this Sano person for a few moments before intruding so being invisible was the obvious choice.

"Alright so don't say- oh, you're already gone…" Honestly Strade should've known Rire would pull his invisible act, he loved making big dramatic entrances and all that. He rolled his eyes and made his way to Sano's backdoor.

"Just act natural until I decide to make my appearance Strade, don't give away the surprise," he warned.

"Whatever. But don't be surprised when he acts hostile at your appearance, he doesn't do well with strangers."

The pair quickly walked down the alleyway between the rows of houses, Strade knocking on the back door and waiting. It was only a moment before the door open.

"Hey Strade, eager as always I see."

"What can I say, it's been awhile since we've gotten together."

Sano smirked and opened the door wider for him to come in. "I've been busy with work, barely had any time for my own studies, let alone inviting others to join in."

Rire tilted his head as he observed the two, he had a hard time imagining the pair working together in any capacity. Everything about Sano suggested a cold, professional personality where Strade was wild and sadistic. But he remembered what Strade had said, that this guy liked to unwind by letting Strade dominate him, clearly there was more to him than met the eye. He continued to silently observe as they made their way into the lab, a man was strapped to the metal table. Strade entered 'play' mode almost instantly, reaching into his bag for a knife. The Demon stayed out of it, keenly watching Sano as he watched Strade; he'd watched Strade play with his victims many times and wasn't interested in that this time.

Sano sat on the edge of his desk and watched as Strade cut into the man on the table. His methods were so different from his own, messy and hurried, Strade was… emotional. It was also so intriguing to see the method to his madness- Strade knew how to make people scream without killing them too quickly. Unless he got overly excited that is. Sano watched the blade sink into the man's stomach, watched as Strade reached in and fondled his intestines. It wouldn't be much longer now before those hands were turned on him and he felt himself growing hard.

Strade finally climbed off the table, dropping the bloody knife to the floor- he needed to be inside someone now! The stomach wound had almost been too much but Strade wanted to save himself, reminded himself that Rire was still here and was waiting to play with Sano. "Are you ready for your turn?" he asked, turning to face the other man.

The doctor nodded and shrugged off his lab coat. It had been a long week, full of frustrations, he needed release.

"There's just one thing…"

"Oh?"

"He invited a friend," Rire called out, materializing behind Strade suddenly.

Sano tensed up and reached for the scalpel on his desk- who was this man?! How had he snuck in without Sano hearing a thing? Obviously he wasn't Human but that didn't mean Sano couldn't take him. Without warning tentacles shot out of the man's back and wrapped around his wrists. He almost unleashed his Nagi form, ready to fight back but Strade stepped forward and he held himself back, choosing to trust his companion. Strade wouldn't try to kill him now, not like this.

"Rire here is a… friend of mine. He has the same tastes as we do only, as you can see, he has an advantage over us," Strade started to explain.

Sano felt like laughing, the man still had no idea that he was anything other than Human. They may have a few hobbies in common but that didn't mean he'd reveal all his secrets to the man so easily. That was the only reason he let Strade manhandle him, he knew that the man could not easily kill him. Rire though, he was an unknown and Sano didn't like that.

"Strade was telling me that sometimes he comes over here for a bit of fun and I invited myself along. Strade knew better than to say no." Rire stepped closer to the doctor, using a third tentacle to lift his chin. "I heard that you have a particular need that Strade provides for you, I'm looking to join in."

"Say no if you want Sano but you know I always get what I want from you, he'll be no different." With that, Strade stepped closer, undoing his pants and kicking them off. His shirt followed and then he was behind Sano, grinding against his ass.

"Strade…"

He wasn't listening, already undoing Sano's pants as he struggled weakly. At this point Rire could do whatever he wanted with the top half of Sano but he needed to get off, his dick was throbbing.

Rire thought about reprimanding Strade but he noticed Sano's erection as his boxers where pushed to the floor. He reached down, wrapping a tentacle around his shaft, "You want this."

"Yes," Sano gasped, surprising himself. The tentacle that was at his chin suddenly wrapped around his throat, squeezing lightly.

"It wasn't a question." Rire twisted his arms out as far as they'd reach, just to the point of pain, moaning as Sano pulled against his hold.

Sano's mind was racing, wondering just what powers Rire had. Normally he'd be against a stranger having such physical control over him but he found himself rocking his hips as the tentacle pulsed around his cock. Suddenly his knees weakened, Strade knocking the back of them so he'd drop to the hard floor. As he was pushed down, his arms were yanked up at a painful angle and he cried out in surprise. He didn't focus on that for long, Strade was behind him, hands roughly spreading his cheeks.

"Scream for us," Strade ordered as he trust into Sano roughly. He heard a muffled cry and looked up- Rire had shoved one of his tentacles down his throat, blocking the scream. Strade grinned and gripped Sano's hips tightly, pulling out almost all the way just to slam back inside him. He watched as Sano's back arched and he let out another pained scream, he watched as his hands clenched and unclenched. But he also saw the way he was sucking at the tentacle in his mouth, felt that he was trying to move his hips under his fingers. "Don't forget to let him breath Rire."

"You focus on your end, I know what I'm doing." As it was, Sano's face was slowly turning red but Rire saw that his eyes were still clear enough, they were focused on him- he didn't need air yet. So he squeezed his throat harder and tangled a hand in his hair, "Why don't we put that mouth of yours to a better use then." He dropped to his knees, pulling his cock out and sliding it into his mouth as the tentacle came out. As Sano's head started to bob up and down, Rire eased up on the stranglehold, letting him work at his own pace for the moment.

Sano moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, tongue pressing against the head as he sucked at it. He also felt the nails digging into his hips, knew he'd have bruises to match his sore ass; he spread he knees further apart and arched his back, giving up the last of his restraint.

Rire chuckled, noticing the change in his demeanor, saw how his body relaxed between them. So he started thrusting his hips against Sano's face, forcing his way deeper into his mouth, down his throat. He groaned as Sano's tongue moved against him, surprised at how good he was at it.

The tentacle around his cock was rubbing against him so slowly, painfully slow, Sano needed more. He whined and tried to jerk his hips faster but Strade was holding him still. His heart was racing and he ached, needed to orgasm but they wouldn't let him. Not before they were through with him. So Sano swallowed around the cock in his mouth, twisted his head as much as Rire's grip would allow, doing his best to push Rire over the edge. He bobbed his head faster against the thrusts, ignoring the nails digging into his scalp. He was so focused that he almost missed the loud grunts coming from behind him, Strade's erratic thrusts telling him that he was almost done. Sano whined again, jerking his hips and looking up at Rire with pleading eyes. For a moment he thought that Rire would drag it out even longer but the tentacle started to pump faster and Sano whimpered with gratitude.

Strade's hips stuttered as he finally came, dick pulsing inside of Sano, filling him with cum. He took a moment to collect himself, content to stay pressed inside the other man as his body relaxed. Slowly his grip eased up and the let go of his hips, pulling out and standing up. Strade chuckled to himself as he saw Sano's hips roll against Rire's thick tentacle.

Sano could barely focus on Rire as he jerked his own hips, he was so close! So he was caught by surprise when Rire suddenly came, hurriedly swallowing as fast as he could, thankfully following right behind, his own semen spilling onto the floor. Then, suddenly, the tentacles were gone and he dropped to the floor, his shoulders aching and his arms tingling.

Rire easily tucked himself back into his pants and looked down at the man on the floor. Already there were some beautiful bruises on his neck and wrists, surely Strade had left finger marks as well. Just before he turned away, he noticed Sano's black tongue lolling in his mouth… that was interesting. "I can see why Strade enjoys coming over. I might be coming to visit you again Sano."

All Sano could do was grunt as he continued to pant. The two men left and it was still a few minutes before his body was ready to cooperate. Gingerly he got to his feet and shuffled off to the bathroom. He'd clean himself up first and then deal with the body in the lab. Then he'd be ready for a nap, body sufficiently relaxed for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's pretty short but if enough people like it I'll probably make a sequel of a second visit! I'm still trying to get a grasp of Sano and how to write him so I'd welcome more practice :D


End file.
